


Late Nights, Early Mornings

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin looks at the clock.  It’s 6:00AM.  He’s sure Sam said he’d be back from the library before midnight.  He knows Sam has a tendency to get lost in his research, and the library doesn’t open on Saturdays before 9, so Sam isn’t in danger of getting caught (yet) but Kevin’s a worrier.  Sue him.</p><p>(Happy [belated] Birthday to theboykingsbrokencrown :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights, Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



Kevin looks at the clock. It’s 6:00AM. He’s sure Sam said he’d be back from the library before midnight. He knows Sam has a tendency to get lost in his research, and the library doesn’t open on Saturdays before 9, so Sam isn’t in danger of getting caught (yet) but Kevin’s a worrier. Sue him.

Maybe I should go check on him. At the very least I can bring him breakfast and help him finish up researching.

Kevin hasn’t heard anything from Dean’s room yet this morning so he snags the keys to the Impala off the kitchen counter, and makes his way to the garage. He’s never driven the Impala… Dean is going to kill him. But something tells Kevin it’s worth the risk.

Kevin picks up a couple coffees and a cherry danish on his way, and parks around back of the library. Sam must’ve walked last night, he realizes, because his car is nowhere to be seen. He hates breaking and entering, but as he sneaks around the side of the building he finds a window still propped open.

Thank god, he thinks. 

He pushes the window open far enough to climb in and creeps slowly through the stacks. He came in near Occultism under Psychology, so he takes a left toward Religion, Social Sciences, and Language.

Kevin finds Sam curled--insofar as his giant frame can curl--in the corner of one of the couches between “History of Christianity” and “Other Religions.” A book lays open on his knee, and a dozen or more books lay askew over the rest of the couch and on the floor surrounding. Kevin sets the coffee and danish down on a table, and walks carefully to kneel on the floor in front of Sam. 

“Hey,” Kevin whispers, placing a gentle hand on Sam’s arm. He rubs the warm skin there as Sam’s sleepy brow furrows. “Sam, it’s Kevin, wake up sunshine.”

Sam cracks an eye open at that. “Kevin?” He asks blearily.

“Yeah, hey. It’s almost 7. Did you find what you needed last night?” Sam’s eyes widen.

“It’s 7? Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Oh man, I’m so sorry.” Kevin leans up to peck his lips. 

“Sam, shh, it’s okay. I just thought I’d bring you some coffee, and see if you needed any help before the librarians get the scare of their life finding you here.” God, was Kevin ever a sucker for Sam’s dimples. If he can just make Sam smile like that every day for the rest of his life.

“Yeah, yeah, I got what I needed, just need to put these books back.” Sam answers belatedly, standing up.

“Okay. You do that, then: breakfast.” Sam grabs a stack of books and heads back to the stacks Sam’s eyes linger on the coffee cups on the table as he passes.

“Dude, is that a cherry danish?” 

“Obviously.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now get those books put away. I gotta get you and the Impala back before Dean discovers I… ‘borrowed’ her.” Kevin can hear Sam laughing his ass off from two rows over. 

“You boosted Baby without Dean’s permission?” Sam finally asks, breathless.

“Hey!” Kevin argues, “I thought my boyfriend needed me! I didn’t have time to wake his ass up and ask nicely.”

Sam just keeps laughing, but when he comes back arms free of books he wraps his arms around Kevin affectionately and bends down to give him a proper good morning kiss.

“Thank you for committing grand theft auto to come save me from the big bad library,” Sam teases.

“Rude.”

“You want to take me home?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Sam falls asleep on the way, head resting against the passenger-side window, left hand entwined with Kevin’s between them. 

Dean doesn’t kill Kevin when they got home. But it is a very near thing.


End file.
